A junction gate field effect transistor (JFET) is a type of field effect transistor typically used in low-noise, high input-impedance op-amps and in switching applications. A JFET can offer faster switching speed than bipolar transistors since the JFET is a majority carrier device. Voltage characteristics of a JFET make it a candidate for certain applications such as power amplifiers.